falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Implant
An implant is a medical device manufactured to enhance an existing biological structure. The implants are transplanted by an Auto-Doc (although one exception exist). The modifications may be from a small implant or from a set of reinforced combat armor (for the concussive protection plates, the thermal-dissipative membranes and the thermal cells), which are surgically implanted into the patient's skeleton. Small implant operation (physical implant and special implant) only takes a few minutes and leaves no scar and other visible signs. In contrast to more advanced changes like electronic, mechanical or robotic elements built into the body (i.e. Cyborg). The combat implants (dermal impact and phoenix thermal) coming from reinforced combat armor plates are more complex operations. They taking 2–3 days for operation, but leaves only minimal scarring and no other visible signs (causing swelling, tenderness, burning and itching feeling during a few weeks, stopping once the innards of the patient get used to the fibers). They can be improved once, this time taking 5–6 days but reduces the Charisma of the patient, because for the dermal impact assault enhancement (consisting of extra assault-issue impact plates crammed under the skin that double the Strength of the original grafts), all these metal plates under the skin deformed the natural shape of the skeleton and the body, giving an angular form (the patient also must try to stay out of the sun until most of the scabs slough off). For the phoenix assault enhancement (with additional thermal dissipators layered over the membranes doubling the thermal resistance), the thermal dissipators under the skin going to make slightly hunchbacked (it also causing temporary skin blister and the patient must not to pick at the pus-crusts near the drainage incisions until they stop suppurating). Plans for the combat implant can be found in Vault 8 of Vault City in Fallout 2, and Doctor Usanagi of the Followers of the Apocalypse can perform the operation for both the physical implant and the special implant in the New Vegas Medical Clinic in Fallout: New Vegas. Other special implants are available in Big MT in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. A particular implant which differs in application from the other implants is the Implant GRX, an implant which can be injected directly like a stimpak without using an Auto-Doc. It causes a brief slowdown of the surroundings for two to three seconds and appears to be destroyed afterwards by the body. The user must have a resistant body to use it without side effects and the total limit per day is five at first, but can be increased to ten. Types Combat Implant The combat implant enhances the resistance against certain type of damage. The four known are: * Dermal impact armor (low impact) = +5% to Damage Resistance against normal and explosion damage * Dermal impact assault enhancement (high impact) = Dermal impact armor upgrade - +10% to Damage Resistance against normal and explosion damage, Charisma -1 * Phoenix armor implants (low thermal) = +5% to Damage Resistance against plasma, laser and fire * Phoenix assault enhancement (high thermal) = Phoenix armor implants upgrade - 10% to Damage Resistance against fire, laser and plasma, Charisma -1 Physical Implant The physical implant increases one of the SPECIAL stats by one. The seven known are: * Hypertrophy accelerator = +1 Strength * Optics enhancer = +1 Perception * Nociception regulator = +1 Endurance * Empathy synthesizer = +1 Charisma * Logic co-processor = +1 Intelligence * Reflex booster = +1 Agility * Probability calculator = +1 Luck Special implant The special implant adds special effects. The seven known are: * Implant C-13 = +10% damage to cazadores * Implant GRX = an injectable implant causing a brief slowdown of the surroundings during 2–3 seconds and destroyed immediately after its effect is dissipated * Implant M-5 = crouched movement speed is increased by 20% * Implant Y-3 = removes any radiation taken from drinking an irradiated water source * Implant Y-7 = gain bonus health and action points through the consumption of food * Nemean sub-dermal armor = +4 Damage Threshold * Phoenix monocyte breeder = Hit point regeneration Gallery DermalImpactArmor2.png|Dermal Impact Armor and Dermal Impact Assault Enhancement PhoenixArmorImplants.png|Phoenix Armor Implants and Phoenix Assault Enhancement HypertrophyAccelerator.png|Hypertrophy Accelerator OpticsEnhancer.png|Optics Enhancer Perk nociception regulator.png|Nociception Regulator Perk empathy synthesizer.png|Empathy Synthesizer Perk logic co processor.png|Logic Co-Processor Perk reflex booster.png|Reflex Booster ProbabilityCalculator.png|Probability Calculator Sub-Dermal Armor.png|NEMEAN Sub-Dermal Armor MonocyteBreeder.png|PHOENIX Monocyte Breeder RobCoProcessorWidgetIcon.png|Implant C-13, Implant GRX, Implant M-5, Implant Y-3, Implant Y-7 Category:SPECIAL Category:Technology